


Boundless Realms

by Mertiya



Series: Story Circle [19]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/F, Kink Meme, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: Prompt: Chandra and Nissa having sex in the rooftop garden.





	

“Ha, found you!”

Nissa frowned as Chandra popped her head up the trap door that led downwards to the rest of the building.

“That must have been exceedingly difficult, considering I spend most of my time here.”  She wasn’t usually one for snark, but maybe Jace was rubbing off on her a bit.  "What did you need?“

Chandra shrugged.  "Bored, mostly.  Jace is doing Guildpact stuff, Gids is practicing, and Liliana’s shut in her room for some reason.”

“And I’m trying to meditate.”  Nissa sighed, trying to soften the words.  She did enjoy the impetuous pyromancer’s company; it was just difficult to spend so much time on a plane of stone and steel instead of earth.

“Um.”  Chandra hauled herself onto the roof and then stood, toeing at the dirt like a little girl who’d just been scolded.  "You could teach me?“

Nissa opened her mouth to refuse, but shut it again.  She doubted her ability to impart anything like the kind of patient reverie she preferred to someone as rash and impatient as Chandra, but, on the other hand, perhaps spending a little time with her–friend?–would be pleasant.  "All right,” she said, finally.  "Come here, then.“

She patted the sun-warmed ledge beside her.  Gingerly, Chandra picked her way between the plants of the garden, going surprisingly far out of her way to avoid touching any of them.

“They’re not  _that_ fragile,” Nissa pointed out, and Chandra stopped, evidently abashed.

“I, um, had a run-in with a bush when I was fourteen,” she said.  "And kind of accidentally burned down most of the forest.  I don’t wanna do that to your favorite garden.“

"I don’t think you’re going to burn down the garden if you brush against one of the flowers, but I appreciate your concern,” Nissa replied mildly.  Chandra flushed and marched across the rest of the way before throwing herself down beside the elf with an air of unconcern.

“Okay, teach me how to turn my brain off or whatever,” she said gruffly.

“Shut your eyes,” Nissa said, and Chandra, after a momentary pause, did so.  "All right, now focus on your breathing.  Breathe in slowly, to a count of three, then exhale.“

Chandra huffed in a breath, held it, and puffed it out again.

"It will probably work better if you can do the breathing  _continuously_.”

Chandra seemed to shake herself slightly, but her second breath was much steadier.

“Now focus on your heartbeat,” Nissa said.  "Feel your breath as you draw it in, and feel the pulse inside you as you push it out.“  

Frowning in concentration, Chandra bit her lip, and Nissa found herself staring–for some reason–at the other woman’s lips.  She had to blink rapidly and force herself to look away, her own heartrate rising in a way it certainly shouldn’t be.

"I just get so distracted,” Chandra huffed.  "And I have a hard time relaxing.  I mean I know it’s dumb, but I kind of feel like something is going to sneak up on me and try to eat me when I’m doing this.  I meditated at the monastery, but I guess I never really got past that.“

"I promise I won’t let anything eat you,” Nissa said in amusement, putting a hand on Chandra’s shoulder.

“You could eat me,” Chandra mumbled, and then her eyes flew open.  "Oh, shit, did I say that out loud?  Fuck me.“

"That’s what it sounded like you were asking,” was out of Nissa’s mouth before she considered the words, and she stared, horrified, back at Chandra.  "I–I mean–“

Chandra’s face was flaming red.  "Shit, sorry, this got awkward, I’ll leave.”

As she started to get up, Nissa caught her arm.  "Wait–“

"Look, I’ve, I’ve kind of had a crush on you for a while, you know?  It took me forever to notice, but you’re just really  _elegant_ and  _beautiful_ and shit?  And just being around you makes me so weirdly calm when I’m not, like, thinking about–uh–about stuff.  But I didn’t want this to get  _weird_ so I’m–ugh–I’m so sorry–I just–”

“I think you’re beautiful, too,” Nissa whispered at the ground.  "Chandra, you are _fire_ and _light_.  I’ve never met anyone so–so  _captivating_.“

"Well, shit.”  Chandra spun on her heel as quickly as a dancer, and suddenly she was bending over Nissa, hands on her shoulders.  "I wasn’t expecting that, but, um–“

Nissa tipped her face up and shut her eyes.  An instant later, she felt lips on hers.  Chandra was probably trying to be gentle, but she wasn’t really being gentle at all.  Nissa reached up and clutched at her waist, holding on for dear life as Chandra sucked on her lower lip.  

"Ouch!” she said suddenly as Chandra shifted and bit down slightly too hard.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry.” Nissa had to hold onto Chandra’s waist to stop her from jerking away entirely.

“Just slow down a little, it’s fine.”

“I’m just–so bad at this–I’ve never actually–I–”

“Chandra.”  Nissa put a gentle finger on Chandra’s lips.  "You are fine.  I don’t really know what I’m doing either.  We’re–we're  _exploring_.“  She took Chandra’s hand and pressed it to her chest.  "Feel my heart?  It’s beating just as fast as yours.”

Chandra blinked at her for a moment, then got an evil grin on her face, slid her hand down, and squeezed.  Nissa squeaked, toes curling, and pulled Chandra against her.  "That’s not what I meaaaant,“ she gasped, as Chandra continued to massage her breast through the relatively thin cloth.

"But you like it, right?”

“Yuh-yes.”  Chandra’s other hand dropped immediately to Nissa’s other breast, and then she visibly paused, took a deep breath, and rubbed her thumbs across the nipples   
much more slowly than Nissa had expected.  Nissa shivered, suddenly very much wanting Chandra’s hands on her naked skin.  "Here,“ she said, and reaching up, she slid the cloth bands of her shirt down off her shoulders.

Chandra’s mouth opened slowly.  "Oh,  _wow_ ,” she breathed.  "You have really great tits, Nissa.“ _  
_

"Um.  Thank you?” Nissa hazarded, with slight confusion.

“Uh, should I have said breasts?”

“I think you should be touching them, actually.”  Nissa took Chandra’s hands and put them onto her naked breasts.

Chandra made a soft, intrigued noise, and leaned on one knee on the ledge between Nissa’s legs.  Then she began to move her hands.  Pinpricks of sensation ran through Nissa’s chest, and heat spiked between her legs.  She bit her lip and leaned upward to kiss Chandra again.  

With Nissa leading, the kiss was deep but gentle, and Chandra responded, hesitantly at first, then more and more eagerly.  Nissa was starting to pull her closer when Chandra said, “Hang on a minute,” then pulled the loose shirt she was wearing up and over her head, leaving herself topless.  She gave Nissa a hopeful, eager expression, and Nissa felt almost lightheaded with sudden desire.

“Come here,” she murmured, drawing Chandra back into the kiss.  Their breasts pressed and rubbed against one another–oh, Chandra was soft, so soft.  Nissa’s hands moved down her back, mapping the hollow of her back, the bumps of her spine, the little mole beneath her right shoulderblade.  Then, daringly, she dipped her fingertips beneath Chandra’s waist, and Chandra moaned.

Encouraged, Nissa said, “Here, turn around,” and gently turned Chandra so that she was seated between Nissa’s legs.

“Wh-What are you planning?” Chandra asked, sounding slightly breathless, and Nissa deftly slid two fingers down her leggings, between her legs.  She yelped and bucked against Nissa’s hand.

“Fuck,” she gasped breathlessly.  "Keep doing that, nnnn _–nnnnnn_ –Nissa!“  

Kissing delicately at the back of Chandra’s neck, Nissa held her in place with an arm across her stomach as she slid her fingers slowly up and down.

"Oh, fuck, that’s too slow,  _please_ ,” Chandra whined.  Scrabbling behind her, she managed to get a hand on Nissa’s stomach and clumsily traced downward, spitting out a furious curse as she ran into Nissa’s lower clothing.  "Lemme get this off, Nissa, c'mon.“

"Stand up for a minute, then.”  Nissa slid the rest of her outfit off, letting it pool on the ground at her feet, and Chandra made a sad noise.

“ _I_ wanted to get it off you,” she said petulantly, and then she grabbed Nissa’s hips, steadying her, and knelt between her legs.  "Let me do this, anyway.“

Nissa stared for a moment, and then gasped as she felt Chandra’s tongue between her legs.  Heat pooled in her stomach, and she whimpered the pyromancer’s name, one hand falling gently onto Chandra’s head, the other reaching out to steady herself on the ledge.  Chandra put her hand on top of Nissa’s, then began to flick her tongue energetically.

Nissa cried out, back arching without her control, hips tipping up and down as Chandra continued her ministrations.  There was warmth blooming from her groin to her stomach, shooting to her heart, and she tangled her fist in Chandra’s silky hair and moaned her name.  

Just a few more movements of Chandra’s tongue, and Nissa was curling forward, warmth surging through all her limbs, twisting her small with ecstacy, her hands still clutching desperately at Chandra.  She had to take one deep, gulping breath of the soft-scented garden air, then another, until finally she was able to droop backwards.  Chandra sat back on her heels, wiping her mouth with her hand, looking very pleased with herself.

"Chandra, let me–" 

"Ooh,” said Chandra.  "Yes, please!“

As she got up and slid back into the spot in front of Nissa, there was a creaking noise, and the trap door in the floor opened, letting a blue-cloaked head poke up.  "Nissa, I wanted to ask y–”

Jace’s mouth dropped opened, rapidly followed by the trap-door closing again as he lost his grip on it.  Nissa winced at the sound of several solid thumps from beneath them.  After a long minute, the trap-door very cautiously opened again.  Jace’s eyes were determinedly shut this time.

“I am going to  _close_ this again,” he said, “and then I am going to suggest that you two  _lock_ it, and we are going to pretend that I never saw any of this.  And then I am going to go find someone to deal with this concussion.  Nissa, I’d like to talk to you later, please.”

Nissa coughed apologetically.  "Of course, Jace.“

"Thanks.  Seriously, though,  _lock the damn door._ ”

The trap-door went down again.  Nissa laughed slightly ruefully, pressing her head against Chandra’s back, and Chandra squirmed back against her.  "Hurry up and lock the door, because I’d really like to get off now,“ she said.


End file.
